Hidden Accord
The Hidden Accord is a group of ex-Loners who have decided against participating in either the Unified Society or the Dynasty. They want to help anyone with powers too weak to fend for themselves. The Accordions, as they've been called, find the Faction Wars to be pointless, and are of the belief that they'll lead to the destruction of what's left of the world. Origin Blue Aero was programming on his computer sometime after the virus struck. Something went horribly wrong and, somehow, his physical body was uploaded into the computer, and sent into the World Wide Web. After travelling within the internet at spectacular speeds, he ended up in a computer located on the outskirts of Mexico City. Blue Aero was thrust out of that computer and thrown a few miles, using his aero-manipulation powers he was able to ride the wind currents. While soaring through the skies over the city, he spotted another man flying not too far away. In an attempt at contact, Blue Aero lost control of his powers and accidently crashed into the aforementioned man, the Juicer. The Juicer took this as an attack and got on the defensive. This misunderstanding escalated, and the two began to fight. Another man, Solitary, had developed a more efficient way of getting around the wasteland weeks earlier and decided to travel south, finding himself in the Mexican desert after a few weeks. Upon arrival, he spied two other people flying in the sky, attacking each other. Caught in the vortex of air their battle had caused, Solitary was led to believe that he was under attack as well. He used his powers to manipulate a flock of birds into a state of aggression, sending them at his two supposed attackers. Solitary now on the offensive, the fight between the three escalated until they heard an explosion not too far in the distance. The three, without throwing another punch, stopped and all headed in its direction. As it had turned out, a military base had blown up due to a munitions malfunction. The three used their abilities to extinguish the fire and save the group of people that had taken shelter there. The group was a part of the young Unified Society, and had been scouting the southern region of what would become the Neutral Zone for supplies. The three loners are offered a place in the fledgling U.S., but they all declined. Heading back into the desert, they all discussed their problems with choosing between either the U.S. or the Leader-Kin, whom they had all either encountered (or at least heard about) in the past. Together, they decided to use their combined power to help whoever they could within the confines of the Neutral Zone. "Fishing Trip" Sometime after the formation of the trio, the Accord was on a routine patrol one day near the Gulf Coast when a sinking freighter not too far from the shore caught their eye. They sprang into action, thinking the Dynasty could have been the culprits. As they drew closer to the ship, they began to see gigantic tentacles reaching out of the water, grabbing the ship's sailors and drowning them. The Accord flew onto the ship and began to defend against the supposed monster. However, once they arrived onboard, they realized it was full of super-powered pirates. The Accordions quickly shifted their focus to stopping the pirate gang. A brawl began onboard. Heavily outnumbered, the Accord was in a sizeable amount of trouble. Backed into a corner by the blood-thirsty seafarers, the fate of the three men was looking grim, and just as they were about to be finished off by one massive blow, a tentacle burst through the hull and took hold of the pirate captain. With the "monster" on their side, the tables had turned. After some time, the pirates were defeated and the "monster", in reality named Kraig, an eleven year-old boy. When the original three learned of Kraig's young age, they felt they had a moral obligation to take him in. Kraig, becoming a member of the group, looks up to the Accord as true heroes even though they all know how out of place they are. The loot was still left and there was no original owner in site, so the Accord decided to take it to fund their group. "The Pied Partier of Mexico" A good few months after the formation of the Accord, the team heard of a disturbance coming from a village not too far from the base. Upon their arrival, they found a group of geowolves near a small village, being held up by what seemed to be a party. They quickly dispatched the wolves, and gave the party's host a breath of relief. After hearing the full story, the Accordians invited Andrew "Good Times" Timmins to join their team in honour of his bravery and dedication. To find out more about what happened, join Good Times and read his journal entry in "The Pied Partier of Mexico". Base of Operations The Accord base is an abandoned aircraft carrier discovered by Kraig the Kraken near the remains of Hawaii. Using the combined aquatic powers of Kraig and Blue Aero, the aircraft carrier was pulled to the west coast of Mexico. Being an aircraft carrier it, was full of MREs and other useful supplies. They travel by hovercar. Pango Pango is the Accordions' pet pangolin. She has the ability to swing her tale like a helicopter propeller, and is the official mascot of the Accord. They found her one day while exploring the wasteland. As Solitary stumbled upon Pango, he exclaimed "Yo LOOK. IT FLIES, AND IT'S CUTE. WE ARE KEEPING IT, RIGHT?!" Everyone except The Juicer replied "YES, IT'S OURS." Juicer simply said "Meh, whatever, it's your responsibility," and they all lived happily ever after. Known Members *Blue Aero (Founder/Computer guy) *Kraig the Kraken (kracken/kid) *Good Times (Moral Support/Combiner) *Amos (Boogyman) *Vulkyren (Goddess) *Solitary (Founder/Psychic/Leader) *Erocio capo (Combat specialist) *Pango (pangolin mascot) *Tachyon (Mechanic/ Scientist) RESERVE MEMBERS -Members who are not with the main group but still have Accord member status. *Brain Dead (us spy) *Party Time (is usually off looking for the mother of all gags) *FalconFace (divides his time between the Accord and Seattle) *Dark Age *Dr. Sunder (Medical doctor) *The Desert Drifter *Angeler (Priest) *The Juicer (Founder) Category:Group